residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal de Tom
Journal de Tom est un document de Resident Evil 2 (2019). Emplacement Le document se trouve dans l'aire de jeu de l'orphelinat (1F). Ne peut être obtenu que dans la campagne de Claire Redfield. Transcription Français= 5 février Ca fait 2 mois que j'ai envoyé cette lettre à Oliver, et toujours pas de réponse. De toute façon, c'est toujours pareil quand ils sont adoptés. Je parie qu'il vit comme un prince dans une belle maison et qu'il nous a oubliés. Je croyais qu'Oliver était différent, qu'il serait toujours mon ami. Je suis stupide. 8 février Ann a rassemblé tous les petits et leur a raconté une histoire. Elle leur a dit que "Tous les enfants qui sont adoptés finissent en pâtée pour les croque-mitaines. C'est pour ça qu'on n'en entend plus jamais parler". Je sais pas où elle trouve ses idées, mais elle devrait écrire des livres d'horreur. 13 février Il se passe un truc bizarre ici, et c'est pas juste à cause des histoires d'Ann. J'ai été dans des endroits pires qu'ici, et l'orphelinat est financé par une grosse marque de médocs, mais pourquoi on peut pas appeler quelqu'un ou sortir ? Pourquoi il y a tant de docteurs ? C'est quoi, ces piqûres ? On dirait qu'on est... 14 février Je vais être adopté. Moi. La plupart des gens veulent des petits, alors je pensais que j'étais trop vieux, mais je dois avouer que je suis plutôt content. Faut être honnête ! Je dirai adios à cet endroit le 20. Je ferai de mon mieux pour être un bon fils, dont mes nouveaux parents pourront être fiers. 19 février Oliver est revenu au milieu de la nuit, en sale état, il criait "au secours" et tout... Je l'ai même pas reconnu au début, son visage était comme fond. Il est avec les profs et les docteurs. Ils disent que c'est qu'un problème de peau. Il ira bientôt mieux, et on pourra partir à l'aventure ensemble comme avant. |-| Anglais= Feb. 5 It's been 2 months since I sent that letter to Oliver, and all I've gotten back is nada. Zip. Then again, they're all like that once they get adopted. Bet he's living like a king in some fancy folks' home and forgotten all about us. Really thought Oliver was different, that he'd be my friend for life. Guess I'm just a fool. Feb. 8 Ann sat all the little kids down and told them a story today. She said, "All the kids that get adopted are turned into food for the 'boogie men.' That's why no one hears from them ever again." Not sure where she gets her ideas from, but she's sure got the mind for writing trashy horror novels. Feb. 13 There's something weird going on around here, and it's not just 'cause of Ann's stories. Don't get me wrong: I've been in worse places, and this place is funded by some big drug company, but why can't we call people or go outside? Why are there so many doctors around? What's with those shots every day? It's almost like we're.... Feb. 14 I'm getting adopted. Me. Most people go for younger kids, so I figured I was too old, but I can't say I'm not a little happy. Who am I kidding? I'm totally psyched. I say goodbye to this place on the 20th. I'm gonna try my best to be a good son, someone my new mom and pop can be proud of. Feb. 19 Oliver came back in the middle of the night, all messed up, screaming "help me" and stuff. I didn't even recognize him at first; his face was all peeling and melted off. He's with the teachers and doctors now. It's just a skin thing, they say. He'll get better soon, and then we can go on adventures together again. |-| Japonais= 2月5日 手紙を出して2ヶ月になるのに、オリバーから返事が来ない。 養子にもらわれて行った奴らはみんなそうだ。 金持ちの家で王様みたいに暮らしてると、 孤児院のことなんか忘れちまうんだろう。 オリバーだけは違う、俺たち永遠の相棒だ、 ――なんて思ってた。バカみたいだ。 2月8日 アンが年下どもを集めて話をしてた。 「養子として孤児院を出てった奴らは、 本当は、恐怖の“ブギーマン”のエサにされてる。 だから連中とは連絡が取れなくなるんだ」 だと。あいつには三流小説家の才能がある。 2月13日 アンの話じゃないが、この孤児院はちょっと変だ。 たしかに、他の養護施設に比べたら恵まれてる。 地元のでかい製薬会社が、寄付をつぎ込んでるからだ。 でも、電話や外出が禁止されてるのはなぜだ？ ドクターの数が多すぎやしないか？ 毎日の、あの注射の意味は？ これじゃ、俺たち、まるで―― 2月14日 俺に養子の話が来た。信じられない。 俺はもう大きいし、“人気がある”タイプじゃない。……でも、まあ、少しくらいは嬉しいかもしれない。 嘘だ。本当は泣きそうなくらい嬉しい。出発は20日だ。 俺はいい息子になる。 お父さんと、お母さんが、自慢できるような息子に。 2月19日 真夜中、オリバーが帰ってきた。 狂ったみたいに「助けて」って泣きわめいてた。 俺は最初、“ソイツ”が友達だってわからなかった。 だって顔が、あんな風に、溶けて、剥がれて――。 ……今、先生とドクターたちが看病してる。 大丈夫。ただの皮膚病だ。あっという間に治る。 そしたら、また二人で冒険に行こう。 Galerie re2 2019-02-07 19-01-24-94.png|Emplacement du document. re2 2019-02-20 20-52-07-69.png re2 2019-02-20 20-52-08-99.png re2 2019-02-07 19-01-18-32.png re2 2019-02-07 19-01-19-83.png re2 2019-02-07 19-01-21-14.png re2 2019-02-07 19-01-22-62.png Apparition * Resident Evil 2 (2019) en:Tom%27s_Diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 2 (2019)